Cicatrices
by suffere
Summary: No sólo las cicatrices son aquellas que se obtienen de alguna actividad y se demuestran en el cuerpo. Y no siempre estamos dispuesto a que cualquiera cure de ellas. Un pequeño RivaMika, algo con que en para disculparme por no subir más historias. Espero sin mucho OCC


Buenas noches a quien se ha de dar tiempo de leer esto.

Hace tiempo prometí escribir más sobre esta pareja, y la verdad lo he hecho, pero no he terminado los trabajos por falta de inspiración o cuando llega lo hace con una historia nueva, y como he sufrido (si varios lo hemos hecho en esta página o en otras de fics) de que hay historias que no terminan y te dejan en suspenso, yo no quiero hacerlo, así que disculpa si voy lenta, pero prefiero tenerlo todo terminado para que así no suframos lo que es esperar a ver como termina una historia.

Esta pequeña narración podría decir que es un "milagro" ha salido hoy mismo, de cabo a rabo, a lo mejor occ, a lo mejor no, demasiados sentimientos, pero no pude evitar reflejar lo que a veces te hace sentir una canción al escucharla (en este caso al canción de la escena de la muerte de Irene Adler de la serie de Sherlock de la BBC)

Si más me despido, que tengas un buen día, gracias por leer y si hay algo que mencionar para mejorar, o sólo decir que te hizo sentir esto, estoy aquí dispuesta a leer y a retribuir si es el caso a tu atención.

Disfruta.

* * *

Hay veces que quisiera poder convertir su sangre y lágrimas en un bálsamo y poder mitigar el dolor de ese hombre.

Ve la espalda fuerte, piel marmolea, músculos fibrosos y tensos, y sobre ellos una ligera capa de sudor…

Y todo sería perfecto y hasta en cierto sentido erótico sino estuviera lleno de cicatrices.

Y no sólo el cuerpo de ese hombre las tiene, ya sea leves o feas, ella sabe, porque en su propio ser las tiene, unas profundas y horribles cicatrices en el alma.

Sabe de las cicatrices que se hace durante los entrenamientos que son raspones y cortes ligeros, de los moretones por una mala caída, las irritaciones por el friccionar de su piel con la tierra, pero las cicatrices que le provocan los demás son peores.

Porque Levi se encuentra herido del miedo, SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, el gran Levi tiene un miedo insano a no poder cumplir con la meta autoimpuesta, a no poder sostenerse ante tan gran responsabilidad que todos le han impuesto en los hombros, miedo a estar sólo de nueva cuenta y agregar otra herida más a su lastimado corazón.

Tiene pánico y verdadero terror a no poder ser las alas que salve a la humanidad.

Pero sobre todas las cosas tiene miedo a perderse, a que su humanidad sucumba ante la bestia dormida que yace en su alma si pierde aquella cuerda que lo sostiene para no perder la razón.

Tiene miedo de perderla a ella.

Y duele.

Duele porque quisiera ella poder mitigar ese dolor, poder poco a poco ir primero maquillando las cicatrices para que después se vayan borrando por completo.

Pero ella está igual de rota y herida.

Porque ella también teme perder el bastión de su humanidad.

Hay veces que quisiera mandar todo al demonio, encerrarse a su misma, y en cierto sentido derecho tiene, el mundo la llena de amargura, de desesperación y llanto, la pérdida del ser amado, del amigo de la infancia, del padre, madre o hermano, a cualquiera hace perder la cabeza, a cualquiera le deja profundas heridas que dejan horrorosas secuelas en la mente humana, tanto que a veces la idea de dejar perecer a todos los hombres ante los titanes le parece una idea más noble y sana que seguir peleando, donde al final del día sólo quedan ríos de sangre y cuerpos de seres que en su tiempo fueron apreciados y amados.

Y se siente enferma de la imagen que le devuelve el espejo y los ojos de Levi, porque él puede ver que ella también tiene cicatrices.

Y es más doloroso sobrellevar la angustia y el pesar cuando Levi sostiene su mano en la mejilla y quiere ser consuelo de su dolor.

Porque aun heridos por los titanes, por los entrenamientos, por los compañeros de distinto escuadrón que quisieron asesinarlos, por la vida injusta de haberlos hecho los mejores y que la sociedad les cargue la mano con la responsabilidad de defender el sueño de salir al exterior mientras los demás viven dentro de las murallas a salvo y ellos a cada segundo en riesgo de perder la vida, aun así Levi se da tiempo de poderla consolar, de abrazar su dolor e intentar borrar una herida de su alma y pasarla a la suya.

Y eso la rebasa.

Y se muestra tan humana y tan patética, tan frustrada y tan débil, que se aferra a su cuerpo, que llora en su pecho, que grita por respuestas a un Dios que duda que existan porque si fuera así desde hace mucho tiempo no se hubiera ensañado con ella ni con él.

Pero también llora de alegría, y por eso siente que las cicatrices en su mente le están afectando, la están volviendo loca porque se siente dichosa que aun siendo su imagen un guiñapo, por mostrarse en su completa orfandad y miseria; aun así Levi la mire como el ser más precioso del mundo y puede que incluso del universo.

Esto la hace feliz y la espanta.

Porque aun herida es capaz de amarlo, de soportarlo y de no sentirse tan culpable y miserable por pasarle parte de su dolor a él.

Y pasan los segundos y la respiración de ella se calma.

Él afloja el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del estilizado pero firme cuerpo de la fémina que buscaba consuelo en su regazo y limpia los ríos de agua salada que esos pozos de mercurio no deberían de dejar correr tanto y mira con orgullo el que ha podido remover otra cicatriz de esa joven mujer con aun mentalidad de niña.

Y llega a la conclusión de que no es un error amarla y desearla tanto.

Porque Levi aunque es huraño en su actitud y pudiera demostrar que no necesita a nadie, pero la verdad es que si necesita del contacto humano, pero no del superfluo o vano, sino de aquel que aun en silencio se puede llegar a un entendimiento más allá de las palabras, que más de una palmada en la espalda, decirle que todo está bien o que ha hecho lo correcto con una mirada, que más que adulaciones a su fuerza e ingenio, desea más que nada un sincero aunque seco "buen trabajo" que le regale algo de descanso.

Y más que atenciones afectivas demasiado efusivas, prefiere los actos sencillos y cotidianos pero llenos de un sentimiento que en esta situación debería ser escaso, pero que aun así pueden llegar a sus manos.

No necesita de muchos para estar bien, una sola persona puede ser su baluarte de paz.

Y Mikasa lo era.

Porque tenía sus mismas heridas que él tuvo a su edad en el cuerpo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención en un momento fue la ferocidad de su alma, una ferocidad asesina y furiosa contra la vida o destino por llenarla tan joven de cicatrices, de esas que no se eliminan del todo del alma, sino que se van diluyendo sin irse enteramente.

Y por eso deja que ella recorra con sus manos desnudas su cuerpo, dejándole un rastro de suavidad, calidez y ardor, porque el desinfectante empieza a hacer su labor, pero aun así en ese tacto encuentra descanso, porque sabe que si bien no sanara su interior, sabe que por fuera podrá seguir luchando contra el mundo entero y sus miedos.

Pero también deja que ella limpie de a poco su alma, porque ella es su bálsamo con las lágrimas que sabe que estuvo reteniendo al venirlo a curar, porque aun ella estando con manchas de sangre en la ropa que sabe que esconden escoriaciones, ella primero viene a atender su salud, porque sabe que por cada gota de sangre ella, Mikasa logró evitar una pérdida valiosa para un desconocido al salvarle el pellejo a otro compañero, pero sobre todo porque ella no se deja morir para poder curarlo a él.

Porque aun con el alma herida, con la apariencia de un trapo hecho girones, aun con cicatrices en su corazones ambos se aman.

Y es por ello que Levi se deja en sus manos unos momentos para que él después pueda empezar a curar las cicatrices de ella e inmediatamente hacerle otro tipo de heridas, pero de aquellas que se producen por el simple acto de convertirse en un solo ente de amor en un acto carnal.

* * *

Mi más sincero agradecimiento, por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
